Switched-capacitance amplifiers for responding to a single-ended input signal to provide balanced signal drive to a pair of capacitively loaded lines are of interest in certain applications such as neural nets, array multipliers, switched-capacitance filters and charge coupled device (CCD filters. Auto-zeroed switched-capacitance amplifiers having plus-unity voltage gain independent of element values and being suitable for buffer amplification are known in the art. An auto-zeroed switched-capacitance amplifier having minus-unity voltage gain independent of element values and being suitable for buffer amplification is an objective of the invention. Such an amplifier paired with an auto-zeroed switched-capacitance amplifier having plus-unity voltage gain independent of element values provides for the desired buffer amplifier to drive balanced signals into a pair of capacitively loaded lines.